once upon a dream
by rey dreemur
Summary: he has lived many times. done everything life has thrown at him. there is nothing left... but even that wont let him end. he has been in loops his whole life. he thinks this curse has done everything it could to him. and that it still wont let him die even though he lived every scenario. but he finds a mountain... a place where he didnt expect much.. but oh was he wrong.(mc in pic)
1. Chapter 1

First time he died thought it was a dream and he was immortal

5th time he thought it was a nightmare where he he sees his friends and everyone he knows die many times

25th time he thinks its a curse where he relives his regrets and sorrows

50th time he stops waiting till hes old and starts commiting suicide to see if it stops

100th time he is broken and starts killing everyone,everywhere,anytime. he fails sometimes but eventually he kills everyone on earth then kills himself

200th time he never stops imitating everything

he has live countless times.

he has done everything

he has learned everything

he has experienced everything

or so he thought...

lets see his journey and if he can be fixed, broken, or will his heart will be filled?

( never saw any good undertale fanfics except one where the girl gets crazy from resetting her whole life. and also doubletale... that ones sad... too bad it wasn't finished...)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't think i like most things the world very much. don't get me wrong i don't hate the world. i hate whats in it and the lies people spread. Most people say follow your dreams and they will come true... but my dream is to live in peace.

no i am not talking about the don't fight bullshit or the 'war is bad' stupid shit either.

no. i mean a life where the people who don't do anything wrong, the non greedy and the people who just want to be on there way with there normal life don't get caught up with the greed and violence of bullies,war, and the government.

my situation is that i have no home. im ok with this. i don't know if i have parents and if i do have parents i don't know what there situation is. but im fine living in the streets near the woods.

i hunt,i play, i sometimes go to the library to learn and its peaceful. as far as i'm concerned the woods are my home.

but lately people have been trying to get me. trying to bring me out of the woods. i always hide because i don't want to go anywhere and i'm perfectly fine here. i know some of them want to help but the system is way to bad for me to fit in. but there are also the ones who want to... i don't know what its called but they are trying to get a hold of me for a thing called 'selling' and 'money' i really don't know what selling is but i do know what money is some slip of paper people exchange for items, but i'm not an item so there's no way i'd let anyone catch me.

while i was running after a deer(tricky little meanies they are. one of them tried to kick me when i wanted to hunt it) i tripped on a root and fell. normally i'd be ok but for some reason they turn around and ran at me. i quickly rolled to the right... right into a tree. The deer turns around and lashes its front legs at me. the all i see next is black.

rey:"huh where am i"

i open my eyes to the spot i woke up in that day...AWESOME... AM I IMMORTAL?

im so excited that i run and twirl and jump around... so i continue with my daily life. except this time i dare to go out into the forest and find an apartment.

the owner lets me stay in an apartment for free seeing i am a kid.

the next morning i get taken to an orphanage and get taken to school. its fun. i made new friends, new peers, new people. i didn't even know you could have this much fun outside the wood

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtimeskipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i'm walking my way towards high school. i hope i will be in the same class as the rest of my friends.

i have had a nice life. way better than the woods.(forgot about being immortal) when i get to my class kya comes up to me and asks if i want to help her study.

me:"sure ill walk with you. ill make sure you will get all the problems"

kya:"hehehe thank you rey you are such a life saver"

we talk about what happened at school and what classes we got and if we like the teachers as we walk to her home. but i notice that we aren't there yet and that its getting dark so i ask

me:"ummm... when are we going to be there? not to be rude or anything."

kya:"no worries we are almost there. in fact here it is"

she opens the door to the 2 story house and walks in and i follow she sits down and says

kya:"come. come. sit down and lets get started i'm going to have a hard time with this if you don't help me"

i'm about to sit down when suddenly i can't see anything anymore.

kya:" keep him in the bag. he's just a poor orphan kid. why does anyone like him? especially more than me? lets begin to kill him in the worst way you can think of... don't get me wrong rey im not jealous. it's just boring since daddy usually buys me people to kill but no one will notice you.. right?"

i am then stabbed repeatedly in my legs for the remainder of the day while screaming until she finally kills me(2nd time dead). then i wake up again only to find im still there but this time she peels my skin off my legs and lets it grow back for a few months until i bleed out(3rd time.). i wake up only to feel unimaginable pain when she starts scooping out my eyes while some other unknown person is cutting my arms and stabbing my legs... why wont they stop(4th time)

i escape After the fifth time then i realized i'm not immortal.. these are like loops. and i can't control it...

i start living my life until im old. i died again but i start back to when i'm four. i do it again but with a family but i still dont die permanently. going back to a four year old. this happens a lot more times until... huh...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpresent timexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

how long has it been since i first died?... i can't remember.

how long since my first kill. i killed too much..

how old am i now. more than a hundred millennia but stuck in a four year olds body.

i stopped talking and trying to get close to people. they won't remember me anyways.

let me look back to the earlier stages to see when i became... so indifferent...*sigh*

1st time i thinks its a dream where im immortal and can do what

10th time i thought it was a nightmare where i sees my friends and everyone i know die many times

25th time i thinks its a real curse where irelives my regrets and sorrows

50th time i stop waiting till im old and start commiting suicide to see if it stops

100th time i am broken and started killing everyone,everywhere,anytime. i fail sometimes but eventually i kills everyone on earth then i kill myself

150th time i goes through depression and i die of hunger and thirst many times as i refuse to move from my room because there is no point in living

200th time he starts finding new ways to die. because if im gong to die anyways might as well die in every way

250th time i start learning how to fight

and start learning all martial arts and all skills i can

300th i tried to explore. and i look in every single place i can get to

i repeated these cycles again and again and again...

i have seen every possibility, every end, every choice.

every way you could die i done it

every way you could torture yourself i done it... it hurt a few times... until my pain tolerance turned me into basically... i dont even know

every way to help people i done it

every way to kill people i done it

every book. i read it

every martial arts. i mastered

every skill. i earned it

every name. i been called

but yet... i can't seem to feel any sense of accomplishment... all i feel is emptiness and sorrow and guilt. so i hide behind a small straight lips and squinted eyes for i am afraid that what i will see is the same things ive saw more than a million times, same ones i used to love that i cant love because of this curse, same humanity i cant seem to care about anymore because i saw too much bad than good, same children that i know the all the paths they can take.

every time i look at the picture of my friends all i think is " what i know they will die so whats the point" or " cant get too attatched. they dont deserve someone as broken as me"

so now i just wonder around... i will see what happens next in my spiteful life.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="023398bb7d147944dd291a493350557c"What time is it again? I never keep up with the time anyways. cause whats the point? it will just start over again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76d27dd2307f82e864e84d9ec3c2626f"anyways i'm bored now. I have done all a human could possibly do(and some of them that a human wouldn't in there right mind do) and now there are only a little bit of places i haven't explored... well to be precise there only one and thats where im heading to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23a56d3e6fad809846be19e2d453e7c9"they say that monsters were killed here a long time ... monsters... a peculiar word most would describe them as "things that do not look human" or "the unknown". I describe the monsters as just something we never tried to understand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="384c500722c623e411b7d4b7870d5de4" i dont get why you would be scared of something different. i for one am scared of what can't be seen. well, i 'was' scared. now not many things can scare me these days. hell back in the days near my 900th loop there was a fucking abomination that can only be described as a chimera except with only human arms. damn it i sound like an old man now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23508df415878906b2e2723a49c8231a"well i guess no one can blame for sounding like one when i have literally been in these loops for the equivalent of a millenia's. yes millenia's, and yes i meant plural form./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="347853ff7e60a33f52964abd33dbbc93"emstrong[ your taxi stops at the edge of the woods. you feel you might be able to get rid of the haunting boredom... if not for only a little bit]/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c92a0792ebe61a181ede541ff1f03935"oh. almost forgot about that. these word thingys have been popping up since my 10th kill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7670a964c400ef70d2acedcc4f2176fa"oh and apparently i have stats and something called lv and magic. at first i thought "I GAINED A SYSTEM?! MAYBE I WILL BE ABLE TO GO TO ANOTHER WORLD AND ADVENTURE AND GET RID OF THIS CURSE, OR MAYBE I CAN TRAVEL TO ANIME WORLDS LIKE DBZ OR POKEMON" but then i figured out it doesn't really do much but say what my subconscious is thinking. but i do get stronger the more i kill. check it out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f634a24e35802468b2497478838c7afb"[name: rey chiot(fox pup)]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0915c25d206e046cecc379118a9526e5"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[LVL:?]/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f48bea60be1b735ac57450d0d7e3c09"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[Titles:/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06366afd8b1d334486de0b02718d0417"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[The forgotten](has been forgotten by all multiple times)/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae5e30d63753dbf84c8a7c555b86e986"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[Murderer](your killing intent is strong enough to knock out a person)/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf27ab017b494c96f8817a1e72b5d102"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[Insane]( anytime your mental state is unstable you dont show it on the outside willingly) this does not erase emotion. this just bottles it up for a chance to open them up in battle/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d09ccc68d5393ca71e13b4d05821e706"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[Blood thirsty](every time blood touches you or you touch an injury you can steal abilities)/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f5cf48d496260da27ee39d34666826d"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[Headhunter]( a crosshair appears whenever you want to aim at something )/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b33f555778bcb3bcc2efdf26799026f6"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[One of many lives]([locked])/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d7aae7de0c1104b2dfe2ce9648e4e56"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[wrapped in lies](hard to see through lies about you.) keep in mind this doesn't make the lies from your mouth believable/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2bdc52a8698325be022245259d1eba9"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[covered in blood](bathed in the blood of family. your bloodline will become more prominent when you have contact with someone or something of your nature)/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55421fc1cc613803959cbd5f6c855cf1"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[def:? atk? magic:?]/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121fda114ab095f5405e048ffc00df62"Yup there it is, and according to the words i'm not even supposed to be able to have titles as no being has one it doesn't even show me my atk def or level since it was 999 which was supposed to be max but apparently my consecutive killing in sort amount of time caused an error for it to go higher than normal. i don't know what that magic thing means... (i don't even know any magic.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03064c304b184692d1dffec8a367cf2c"Also, apparently i'm not human. i tried touching humans and well it didn't make me get stronger or have any telekinesis stuff. i tried touching other animals but the only one that had any effect on my [covered in blood] title was a cat. pretty small cats too. it only really gave me cat slits and better reflexes and all the cat stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc63fffbe5c6c0667d47f19ce5bcd5a"Anyways i'm going to stop thinking and standing in front of the woods to see if there is anything new. i walk slowly into the bushes so that i can savor the scenery of the moonlit trees and animals. they don't run away like they would if they saw a human because well i'm not one. i keep walking and as keep walking i begin to think about what i should do if there really is nothing here. i cant die naturally anymore thanks to not being human, hell i cant even grow past 4 feet and 5 inches and i always look like some cute chibi doll! the only way i can die now is by violence or sickness and the sickness part... sigh my immune system is too strong for that. i hate this. maybe ill just sleep for the rest of my existence so that i cant loop anymore. i mean come on i cant even halfway open my eyes anymore without crying out of depression. so now i only keep my eyes open a tiny bit, so tiny that everyone thinks they are closed. i might just sleep... to get rid of the memories and get rid of my self.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="284b21ef2e53f69bfb09969acf1ada37"i heard that if you sleep long enough you can forget your existence... at least that will be close to the death i've longed for.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73d616a27ccac917d188bb9f29ae454"while i am thinking i notice that im...crying... how long has it been since i've felt these? and this coldness, is it sadness? i cant really comprehend that feeling... or any feeling really... but all i know is i'm feeling cold. maybe i should've brought a sweater. yea that's it! its just cold!...just...cold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3af0d4b3d5b4f4bf19cd87b498ecdfa2"i wipe my tears away and keep walking only to almost fall in a pitch black hole so i stop immediately and observed what i almost fell into. it was a wide hole, as wide as a small car. i tried to see what was at the bottom but all i can see is pitch black darkness which is saying considering my cat eyes. something about it just... allures me. makes me want to go in to join... whatever it is down there. so i do the most sensible thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9588b4ac199f6cf812cbcc3cc8522143"i jump off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08e93b057d461bb8771b6b0c2fb78614"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4997de443607bc3fb6c616b3defa7014"the last thing i think before i fall to my demise is/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3bc3c9af0b5db56abf7435b74a39705""dam it and this was the longest i've lived too... oh well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65f8c106c913fb08dd6532bd57554bd1"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89103559f8e0a058904b56e3afba3809"emstrong style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"once you look into the abyss the abyss looks through you not at you. what /strongspan style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"strongpurpose/strong/span/spanstrong style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" do you serve to the universe?/strong/em/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e642352bc9e1196d3700422dc844b77c"Huh. welp i died. time to go to sleep for all eternity...*sigh* and i thought i would at least have found something good.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b4ea02cd37150d51b74eb5703a4aa29"wait... somethings not right...why am i not back to where i started? and why do i see a little speck of... oh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2b50c5f6e1ba272166120f10f07cc3"emstrong[ you look up at the the top of the hole that is almost nonexistent to your eyes... and realize that you may be in deeper shit than usual.]/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="972e44c5dae3793eeda31d81f4fca8fc""is it just me or is the little box a little... bitchier than usual... well enough of that lets see where i am. there must be something to ease my boredom at least a little bit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afe84aa38d39dde20f02db5aff94e28a"i say this while i get up and realise that i am on flowers... yellow flowers to be specific... so yellow they look almost vibrant with the tiny spotlight coming from the top of the hole and how the fuck did fucking FLOWERS grow UNDERGROUND... i dont know... and is it weird im freaking out over flowers but dont freak out over murder? yup its weird./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77e0ec3c519721f314a19f217846e6c9"anyways enough ranting about flowers and lets start walking around. i start walking around until i see a corridor with foot prints leading down it. surprisingly small... that is until i remember im SMALLER than that... i mean come on who were my parents? why did i have to be this small? i technically have a body of a five year old not a toddler!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aecd6b1d95f740d54ed10f2e19289438"while im ranting about my... special height... i keep walking down the corridor and i swear i just saw a frog. a really big one! and what the... did that.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b8d638f4933ab491abf2542ce38980"emstrong[slime does a sexy jiggle.. oddly arousing...]/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf078bc1dd14f917877050ac844a52d6"oddly arousing?! oddly AROUSING?! the hell do you mean "oddly arousing"? thats a fucking moving SLIME! something from those novel i read back in my... i forgot which loop... huh... nope dont think of the bad times. remember that song?... umm.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="839abbb63e969209a77c435e83c7a122""dont~worry~be~happy"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dde59828fb2276cf3e951ecde1923bf"i sing that same verse over and over and over until i start feeling raindrops... in my eyes...huh... it must be awfully wet down here. i knew i should have brought more than an oversized black sweater... the sleeves are too long... and did i cut my hair?... oh no.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8483cc5b79f7a168cd9341e27431d9fb"i abruptly stop walking and slowly lower myself. then i bang my head on the ground repeatedly saying/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2029e93ac72e155af8dd3c111054b5b9""stupiodstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c191f8f3292e24069154c93c36dc874a"ugh. i look like some cute toddler trying to wear her dads shirt... but im a boy! i... lets just ignore this... yes lets pretend like*cough* i mean i AM a manly manly man with muscles like so ma-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc21989da5a8dfefd03129707ad7034c"strong[a cute boy walks down the corridor... he is at least half way to... wherever he is walking to]/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75adfdbb4a610a84d200ad0fadb5da0e"hey! you know what fuck yo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7afce79a1cd956751466dce264de88d2"emstrong[earned title:]/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03f1cafa4efcc11e14146ae454a83d0"emstrong[kawaii lord: every thing you do is now forced to be cute. this does not mean you can do uncute things and be called cute. it means you CANT do uncute things. ]/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d5729cedc9f0b1c4638115b68de71e"emstrong[earned title]/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce0242919847efbbed59315c1d1e4fde"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[more moe less macho: you will never gain height or muscles.]/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a458c8fd3c82b66b1bbea20e491e9b4"what the... wait so i wont get to be a man?... *screeches of agony* strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"SCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/span/span/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb53a4a623e1a8c84560bc1a2eec0356"emstrong-3rd pov-/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16aafc9e2ed1a46fc490fa2fb957c7f6"a boy who thinks he is screeching cant do so. he is actually pouting and sobbing while covering his face with his too long sleeves... he looks unrealistically cute it makes you just want to carry him away and spoil him until he feels better... if you listen closely you can hear sniffles and small mumbles/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b18779d3341f50949a4f706732c4fb5""i *sniff* no macho*sobs* be manly...*pathetic sobs*"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e66c9bfd84b2029c6dec6df4e87b2863"honestly he sounds like a wounded animal... a very small and pathetic animal at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="312b6ff86ed88f1da71c7b99b3142bd9"- back to rey-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d24c48e47175abdb409d55f813f8db0"after im done screeching i hear something beside me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cc908d6924ecbc2082a49b88615d91c"*wiggle*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1769b02708e10e82f0bc8c4c2edefea7"its a slime.. how does this thing move? it doesn't look like one of those slimes in the mangas. it looks kinda like jello. but what could it possibly want? it just.. stares? well i dunno if stare is the right word but it just sits there beside me wiggling... i poke it to see what happens/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3d92c4c834855e961bc7eff8276068c""hi there slimey... ima just...poke you right there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a8805c128e98be31ed449a7ce4731b0"when i poke... him...her?... it? when i poke it i feel something coming out of my lower back. right below my waistline in the back... when i turn to look i.. forget i cant really look at my backside without it turning in the other direction... im not super flexible.. well i can do that but why put in so much effort.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1710a592edc97d7aafb26225c5578167"wait my paints and... underwear are ripped now... i need a mirror or something to see whats going on. while im thinking this i run into a garden with a big house in front of it. or behind it depending on how you view it... i still cant get over HOW in the world are plants growing down here. and when im contemplating logic a face with red scarlet eyes i have never experienced seeing in my whole life wakes me from my daydream about logic. she... he... i dont really know for sure.. they could be a feminine boy. or tomboyish girl. or just a girl with short hair... there are no clues as to what gender they are, but im sure they are human... is everything down here genderless?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc8de634819be30e3b62c0acb3eef717""hey. who are you? how did you get here? whats your name? why your eyes like that? they are slit like a cat. thats wierd. are you even human? can you speak?"?/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d9d57ca0e57cc1efb8bb84d4d69074f"huh. that was interesting. she's/he's spitting questions like a machine gun. i try to wave my way too small arms around to hit them with my oversized sleeves. seriously i want this person who is twice my size to get away from me.. then i notice they stopped and are looking at me funnily. when suddenly they grab me by my neck like a cat(i didnt know anyone could do that to me) and start hugging me out of no where... i was tempted to scream rape if it weren't for/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d9d57ca0e57cc1efb8bb84d4d69074f"1. i doubt there are cops this deep in the ground and/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d9d57ca0e57cc1efb8bb84d4d69074f"2. i wanted to make it seem like i couldn't talk.. well i could but i can only talk quietly so might as well not talk all/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da705b3cc233211db796ef3a7cfd3244"" . . . . .ohmygodyoulooklikealittleanimal...blahblahblah"?/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2fa44bc187f47498f85bfa6961ebc08"ok i understood none of that. except i have a tail... wait i have a TAIL?! while im distracted they pull me into the house where a cute goat boy barely younger than the person currently dragging me drawing while a bigger goat WOMAN is washing dishes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b2861f62223a4ccbb9b4d655fbfa96"now the only thing i think when i see them is /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73e6fe854be128a9529bb318dfc6eb9a"am i in a furries wet dream?/p 


End file.
